lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1466
Special Report #1466 Skillset: Knighthood Skill: Exsanguinate Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Feb 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Exsanguinate is a Pureblade modifier (and main kill method) that costs 3 power, requires critical gut wounds and 2000 bleeding to instantly kill the target. The problem it faces is that 2000 bleeding is a very difficult requirement to achieve. In order to meet this requirement, one would need to create enough bleeding to completely decimate the target's mana reserves (also taking healing into account) through clotting first, and then continue to build bleeding upwards to 2000. To reach this level of bleeding and/or to completely drain someone's mana to zero is incredibly powerful and preferably more of an end-game goal. To maintain good balance, it should ideally require a fair bit of work from the warrior. This report attempts to find an acceptable solution to make exsanguinate viable while not generally overpowering Pureblade's bleeding/mana pressure. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have exsanguinate work as follows: If the target meets the current requirements for exsanguinate to kill, then perform the kill as before. If the target does not meet the bleeding requirement but has critical gut wounds, then do a burst of damage, and cause bleeding equivalent to 50% of the target's maximum health. The power cost should remain in both instances. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the bleeding requirement entirely. Require critical chest wounds and critical gut wounds, as well as the internalbleeding affliction instead. This solution is reliant on REPORT 1447. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Create a new modifier on the arms called "RendNerve" that requires heavy wounds. It will give epilepsy and cause mana drain scaling with wounds (?and ego?) (?and short balance loss?). I've included a line for it in the Lines Proposals document (report 1457) if this modifier is accepted. Player Comments: ---on 3/4 @ 14:31 writes: I'm most in favor of solution 2. Solution 1 seems like it would be a death sentence for most folks as soon as that massive bleed hit which would make it one of the easier kills among new warriors. Calculated on my health and mana pools 50% of max health in bleeding would take 5k more mana than my max to clot which would certainly make this effective but seems very strong for just requiring 3p and crit wounds. I like solution 3 as well but I worry that by retaining the bleeding as a condition, even with a mana drain, that certain folks are going to be impervious to pureblades. Take psychometabolism bloodboil for example, we use ego to cure bleeds at a higher rate, therefore a mana drain won't impact us at all. Psymet users are a small population but I dislike having the one and only kill method for someone being entirely negated. Mugwumps and magic crown users are another group of concern if bleed is retained as a condition ---on 3/8 @ 21:26 writes: Support Solution 2. As much as possible, I'd like to keep warriors away from mana and bleeding (which is still mana) as I think that would present too much synergy with the number of mana kills in the game apart from the physical afflictions and stuff like traps that warriors in general can give. Also Wobou's point on having skills/races a bit immune to it would just present future complications. ---on 3/13 @ 23:46 writes: Why not reduce the bleeding requirement instead? Else, solution 1 ---on 3/14 @ 02:37 writes: Solution 2. Solution 1 minus half health in bleeding. You're asking for 5k bleeding when an insta kill fails, which may as well still be an instakill at 5k bleeding damage.